The great Robot Smash Bros
by Zero-Matter
Summary: When the smashers recieve a mysterious invitation, they soon find themselves on a new adventure. Set in game2002's universe - non canon
1. Chapter 1

**The Robot Smash Bros**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros, Nintendo does. This story is inspired by game2002's stories, is set in his universe and is non canon. I have started this story with his permission, I don't own any of his OC's, any OC that appear in this story that does not belong to him belongs to me, and that includes the upcoming robot Smash Bros. Thank you very much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Curses, those smashers have foiled my plans for the last time. If there only was a way to defeat them."

Inside the secret Skull fortress, deep underground, the mad scientist Dr. Albert Wily kept on venting his frustration. Thanks to the heroic deeds of the smashers, his plans for world domination had been stopped for the third time.

"There must be a way to take them out of the picture, think Wily, Think."

"Master Wily!"

"What is it Shadow Man?"

The dark navy colored, ninja robot known as Shadow Man stepped out of the shadows in the room.

"There's trouble on the first floor, Heat Man decided to try the old saying "beat fire with fire" literally, Aqua Man is trying to put it out right now but he'll need help."

Dr. Wily just sighed "not again, I'll get Bubble Man ready" but then a small idea popped into his mind "wait, did you say beat fire with fire?"

"That is correct, master"

"Yes, that's it. To beat the smashers I need my own smashers, Shadow Man, I have a new mission for you and the others, collect all the data you can on the smashers, their strengths, weaknesses, etc. and make sure you don't get caught."

"As you command master Wily, I will inform the others right away!"

As Shadow Man quickly excited the room the same way he came in, Dr. Wily just leant back into his chair with a mischievous smirk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later. Onett.

Fox, Zelda, Link and Pichu are strolling through the streets, looking at the various shops that line the streets while chatting together.

"So while the crossbow has its advantages, there's still nothing that can beat the good ol' bow and arrow"

"I see your point, but what about modern handguns and a bow, how would that fare? It's clear who the winner of that competition is."

Deciding to buy themselves some ice-cream, they sat down on bench close by. Enjoying their ice-creams, something quickly caught the attention of Pichu.

"Is it just me or do you guys feel were being stalked?"

Link was quick to answer him, "Yeah, those guys in coats over there look suspicious, I've noticed they were at the same places we were."

"And using coats and hats during this kind of weather" Fox added. "Something's not right here!"

"I say we ask them why they're following us"

Agreeing on Zelda's proposition, they stood up and looked at the two strangers at the bench next to them. Noticing this, the two men in coats suddenly jumped up and ran away.

"We've been spotted. Mission abort"

"Wait, don't let them get away!"

The four smashers gave pursuit, following their stalkers into an alley, with nowhere to run they were quickly cornered.

"Now, tell us who you are and why you guys stalked us"

"Sorry, no can-do, SM, get us out of here"

Suddenly two hands came out the shadows and dragged the coat-men away into the darkness, leaving no traces. All the smashers could do was to stare in disbelief as though they had seen a ghost.

"Did you guys see that? The shadows just ate them" Pichu said with his eyes wide open.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the secret Skull Fortress.

"Master Wily will not be pleased with this, Star Man, Magnet Man, you should've be more careful. Now we must be more careful when gathering data"

While discussing the failure of the mission, Metal Man entered the room.

"Hey Shadow Man, Wily says that you, me, Gravity, Flash and Snake are next out"

"Got it"

As the five robot masters assembled, Dr. Wily soon made his entrance, followed by Reggae and Tomahawk Man.

"Listen up, here is what I want you five to do these tasks, Shadow Man and Snake Man, you two will follow and gather data. Metal Man, you will observe and test the smashers if need be, Gravity Man and Flash Man, you two will intervene, subdue and help the others escape if you're discovered. Is that clear?"

"YES MASTER WILY"

"Good, any questions?"

"I got one Doc W, why's Tomahawk Man here? The bird I can understand but why him?" Metal man showed his curiosity as to why the robot master had entered with Wily.

"Security purposes, in case that blue twerp finds me, you know Quick Man and the others are still being repaired, and besides, Tomahawk Man here is someone I can trust"

"Tomahawk Man will rather go offline than betray master Wily!"

"Yeah yeah, I get it, can we get out of here?"

"Of course, now go out there and show you're worthy of being Wily bots!"

"Aye"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Smash mansion, Fox and the rest of the gang were telling their story to the others.

"And then they just get dragged into the shadows and disappear like nothing"

"Mmmh, disappearing into the shadows you say?" Ganondorf thought out loud, "well, I don't know about any spell that can do that, so there has to be another reason"

Unbeknownst to them, they were being secretly watched. Up in the ventilation shaft, Snake Man had crept in, observing his targets without a sound.

In the meanwhile, Shadow Man was stalking through the hallways, taking care not to be seen. Deciding that he could have some fun, he quietly loosened the knobs on all three bathroom doors, making sure they would break off when grabbed.

Then he quietly slipped into the shadow under a small table nearby, waiting patiently, and soon enough footsteps could be heard.

"Uh oh, maybe I should not have eaten the food Mr. Wario offered me, now I really need the toilet!" Pit told himself as Shadow Man just observed from his hiding place. As soon as the angel laid his hand on the door knob, it broke off. "Oh no, what do I do?"

Outside the mansion, Gravity Man, Flash Man and Metal Man could be found snickering, looking through the special camera Shadow Man always kept with him.

"Oh man, that guy just knows how to do it"

"I know, and did you see the face on angel boy, hilarious!"

Suddenly, they noticed they were not alone. Not far from where they sat, Young Link was walking back to the mansion after a long day of walking around aimlessly. The three robots looked at each other, then Young Link and the each other again before giving Flash Man a nod. Using his Time Stopper, everything stood completely still around Flash Man as he walked over to Young Link, plastered a "kick me" note to his back and then swiftly giving him a good kick in the butt before hiding. As soon as time started moving again, Young Link flew face first into the ground.

"Ow, what happened?" he turned around to see no one, before he noticed the piece of paper on his back, deciding that he didn't want to stick around, he ran back to Smash Mansion as fast as possible. Back in the bushes, the three robots gave each other a high-five.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the mansion, Pit was growing more desperate as now the second bathroom was also unavailable thanks to a broken door knob, all the while Shadow Man kept on watching the poor angel's misery with a smile. While the angel grew more desperate, the robots found it harder not to laugh.

After reaching the third bathroom and having no luck there either, Pit couldn't take it anymore and screamed on frustration as he dropped the bomb. All the while Shadow Man had filming it and sending it live back to Skull Fortress, where countless of robots were laughing their heads off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's corner: Despite what you might think, no, the robot masters in this chapter are not going to be really important characters. I just needed them to give the story a nice beginning that explains a little without giving out too much.

Now if you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them. But please keep them sensible, not stupid like "Why did Flash Man kick Young Link?" why? Because he wanted a good laugh.

My writing style ain't the most humorous one, I tend to aim more for action and storytelling so sorry if I disappoint you. And please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The great Robot Smash Bros chapter 2

In the Smash mansion, everything was a chaos. Thanks to Shadow Man and his associates, everyone was freaked out by seemingly random yet spooky mishaps.

Bowser had slipped on a banana peel down the stairs and clearly blamed Donkey Kong for this, while Wario had a mental breakdown when he found his mail box filled with all kinds of taxes. Peach had baked a cake that exploded right in her face, and Yoshi and Kirby went crazy when all the food in the house disappeared without a trace.

As sneaky as he was, Shadow Man kept a low profile and made sure no one got suspicious while he and Snake Man used this as a perfect opportunity to gather data. All the while the footage from Shadow Man's secret camera went live back to Skull fortress where even Wily found the smashers mishaps hilarious, he even made sure that they got it on tape.

When four weeks had passed, the robot masters were called back to Skull fortress, were Dr. Wily was preparing his last part of the plan for the data gathering.

Summoning his faithful servants to his side, Dr. Wily announced the last part of the mission, "We will now commence the final mission of the first part in my master plan. You will abduct all the smashers in their sleep, one by one, and put them into this virtual reality device I have created so that we can gather the last bits of data we need on them, namely their power levels and combat skills. This includes the smashers who are not in the mansion. Is that clear?"

"YES MASTER WILY!" they all shouted in unison.

"Good, I will now give you the locations"

In the darkness of the night, two mysterious figures could be seen sneaking into Smash mansion. While the other inhabitants slept peacefully, one certain, pajama clad plumber found himself unable to sleep.

"Gah, I'm so scared, why does it have to be so dark at night?" Luigi walked through the hallway down to the bathroom. After the little "accident" Pit had suffered some weeks earlier, the doorknobs had been replaced with stronger ones. No one really knew how all three managed to break the same day, and no one bothered to find out, and that left Luigi a little worried.

When he thought heard the sound of footsteps and whispering, he quickly turned around, "who's there?" only to find nothing, turning back around again he suddenly found himself face to face with a giant snake head, lit up by a flashlight. The poor plumber promptly fainted on the spot!

"Did you see his face? Hehe"

"Good job Snakey, now let's grab him and get to work!"

Making sure no one was around to witness, Gemini Man and Snake Man silently made off with Luigi, soon making him the first subject of the virtual reality device, testing him to his limits. Afterwards, they returned him back to the mansion to find a new target, while the poor plumber thought he had a nightmare.

Onett. Four months later.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Can somebody get the door please?" Peach called from the kitchen, busy preparing the dinner.

"I will do it" Bowser answered, getting up from the couch and beginning to walk to the door. Opening it, he soon stood face to face with a weird blue robot that looked like hand grenade.

"Hello"

He quickly slammed the door, "Can somebody tell me why there's a giant, talking grenade at the door?"

As Bowser just stood there wondering, Mario went up and opened it again, to find not only the grenade-bot but also a purple robot rocket launchers all over him, "Mammamia, what eez deez?" suddenly a orange colored robot with drill hands appeared between the two larger robots, "Yo, the name's Crash Man, me and my buddies Grenade and Napalm here have a message for you guys from our boss!"

Bringing out a middle sized tv-screen, it suddenly flared to life and a familiar face appeared. "Good evening smashers" "What the? Wily!? What eez eet you want-a now?" as Mario stood annoyed in front of the screen, the other residents of the mansion all gathered around him to get a better look. "What kind of way is that to greet an old friend?" "What-a makes a you believe-a that-a you are-a our friend-a?" "And here I hoped we could have a peaceful discussion, now let me explain why I'm contacting you all, the reason is that I have given up on conquering the world, I have realized that you will all be there to stop me like last time, and I clearly stand no chance against you. So to make up for my past actions I would like to invite you all to my new Robot Smash Bros tournament, you and your friends are all welcome to stay, and please don't let anything like school or work hinder you, I will take the responsibility to clear things up so that you can come, so what do you say? Your friends Sonic, Roy, Lucas and the pokemon trainers are coming to watch you know. I will be waiting for you all at my newly built Wily Resort"

Snake, who had been watching the whole conversation just replied with a grunt, "Mmmph, it's obviously a trap" Wily, who heard this, clearly feigned shock, "Oh it pains me to think I have hurt you so deeply that you only think of me as a villain, please come, I beg you all. Can I not have this one chance to make up for my sins?"

After a short discussion between the smashers, Mario turned towards the screen, "Okay, wee will-a come, but if-a you try-a anything funny, we well punish-a you, understood-a?"

"Perfect, then I will prepare for your arrival, just be at the airport at 10 a.m. tomorrow, bye bye" as the screen turned black, the three robot masters turned towards the smashers, "Now that that is over with, we'll just leave with a bang"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

As the smoke cleared, the robot masters had left, except for Grenade Man who was still here, "Aaaah, that felt good. Sorry about the door, Wily will pay for it"

"Well he better does, or else!" Samus angrily muttered, as she obviously was not very happy about the fact that the entrance door had just been reduced to toothpicks.

Going back to their own rooms, to find what they were going take with them. The child smashers were excited to see the tournament, but the older smashers still had their suspicions. Just to be sure, they were taking with them anything that would surely help against anything Wily might have planned for them.

"So, what do you think that old man has planned this time?" Fox asked. His thoughts on the invitation they received earlier.

"I don't know, but he called it the Robot Smash Bros tournament, that alone sounds suspicious if you ask me" Snake replied.

"Yeah, I guess we'll just have to wait and see for ourselves. I'll be bringing my fighting equipment, just in case it gets necessary, reflectors are a must have, as that lunatic's robots uses projectile attacks a lot"

"Good point you have there, and don't forget how strong they are in close combat either, those guys can really pack a punch"

"I know, I still remember that Bass guy, he was no pushover, that I can tell ya" thinking back at when he and Megaman had encountered Bass inside Wily's castle. "Well, I'll go pack my things, see ya later pal"

"Yeah, see ya later"

As all the smashers, including the child smashers and their pet, Parry arrived at the airport, there they were greeted by a blue robot with a giant fan installed in his body.

"Hello, you must be the smashers, am I correct?"

"Yes that's us, who are you?"

"The name is Air Man, and I will be your personal pilot, Master Wily has prepared a private jet for you, so if you would follow me please?"

As the group entered the plane, they quickly found themselves at home, as the plane was ready for takeoff, Air Man entered the cabin, he told them that if they were to need anything then they should just ask him or is co-pilot Gyro Man.

The trip went smoothly, even when Wario let out a big fart that could exterminate a cockroach infestation, all they had to do was ask Air Man for help, and he got rid of the gas. And without further discomforts they soon landed at Wily Resort airport. There they were all greeted by Wily, who seemed excited to see them.

"Ah, dear smashers, I welcome you to Wily Resort, I hope you will enjoy your stay, please let me show you the way to the hotel. The others have already arrived and are waiting for you"

As they all walked towards the hotel, they caught glimpses of what the resort had to offer.

"They got a race track, perfect"

"That weapons exhibition looks interesting, eh Falco?"

"Look at all the restaurants!"

"A robot history museum, interesting, maybe I can learn more about Earth built robots?"

When they reached the hotel, an ear shattering screech and the sound of several sirens could be heard. Wily, completely unprepared for this, tried to calm down the smashers who were obviously worried. Grabbing the nearest robot master he could find, Top Man was quick to explain that a fire had broken out in the top floor, and that a guest was trapped inside.

"Oh no, we have to do something!"

"Yeah, let's help out"

"This looks like the job for a hero!"

"Huh?"

Without warning, a red figure jumped past the smashers, and up to the top floor with ease as the smashers looked on in confusion. As the figure emerged again from the fires, it could be seen carrying a young woman in its arms. Setting her down on the ground so that assist robots could help her, it turned towards Wily and the smashers, "No need to thank me, I was just doing my duty"

All the smashers looked on in disbelief, Mario the most shocked as the mysterious figure revealed itself to be a robot, before it introduced itself, "Hello, you-a are the smashers-a right? Well-a the name's Mario Man, nice to-a meet you all-a"

Author's corner: Oooh, we meet the first robot smasher already, say hello to Mario Man.

Bio card (like the ones in Megaman & Bass)

Nr. 01 – Mario Man – The first of the robot smash brothers. He will face any danger without fear.

"**This is the job for a hero"**

Good point: Brave – Bad point: Easily distracted

Like: Cake – Dislike: Turtles

Weapon: Fire Jump – Template: Mario

Yep, this is what Wily needed all that data for, robot master copies of the smashers, just so you know it, the Robot smashers are based on the game characters, meaning there's one (really four) for pokemon trainer, Zelda's copy can switch between forms.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it took so long, been busy with school and all. I'll try to update sooner but I can't make any promises. But do not fear, for I will bring you longer ones, better ones and funnier ones. Well maybe not funnier ones, I'll try, but humor just ain't my forte. And I have no plans to give up on this story, so don't worry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

The great Robot Smash Bros chapter 3

* * *

Picking up from where the last chapter left off, the smashers just looked on in shock and surprise as the mysterious robot, Mario Man, made his entrance.

"So… what's with-a all the looks-a?"

Dr. Wily, who was not surprised in the least, just went forward to Mario Man to introduce him to the Smashers. "I bet you're all surprised, yes? Well let me introduce to you Robot Smash Bros number 01, Mario Man!"

"Wily, what-a eez the meaning of theez?"

"Didn't I say I invited you all to the "Robot Smash Bros" tournament? As I said just now, Mario Man here is the first in the RSB line of robot masters. He is superior to my earlier robots, both in intelligence and power. Plus, with my special limitless chip, he is more than just a machine!"

Mario and the others just looked on in amazement as Wily went on to explain how advanced his new line of robots was, this attracted the curiosity of some of the smashers, namely ROB, Snake and Samus.

"Please tell me, how was it possible for you to create such an advanced type of robot with the materials available here on Earth?"

"Yes, do tell us how you could make something this advanced"

"Oh I'd be delighted to inform you of how, my mechanical friend. You see, my whole life has been devoted to robotics, I am one of the world's top roboticists. And it is therefore quite reasonable that I would be able to create something as advanced as Mario Man here, during the Wondertown incident, I studied the robots I reprogrammed, to see if there was anything I could use in the future, all the amazing pieces of circuitry was incredibly useful, so you could say I can thank you all for making the Robot Smash Bros possible"

"So thanks to us, you could make these so called robot smashers?" Fox added in.

"Yes, that is correct" Wily answered, while thinking to himself "You should just have known how much! Hehe"

"Now that the hotel is being repaired, we could just continue on to the main stadium, and don't worry about your luggage, my robots will take care of it for you"

Mario Man, who had kept himself silent up till now, spoke out "Hey, Luigi Man! You can-a come out-a now, everything eez-a fine", hearing the name "Luigi Man", the green clad plumber turned around along with rest of the gang, eyeing some bushes that kept shaking. They were all in for a surprise as yet another robot came into view, this time a green colored one who looked suspiciously like Luigi.

"Are you sure it's all okay bro?" "Yes-a, now stop-a being such a scaredy-cat-a and say hello to the smashers-a!" the robot identified as Luigi Man slowly walked towards the smashers, showing small signs of uncertainty. While Luigi just stood there, wondering what was going on, Luigi Man introduced himself.

"Hello everyone, I am Luigi Man as you can see. Mario Man here is my older brother due to the fact that we are both made from the same mold, only he was made before me."

"Yes yes, thank you Luigi Man, now as I proposed earlier, should we start moving?"

The smashers just replied with a simple "okay", and they started walking towards the stadium.

When they could see the building, they were awestruck. The whole building looked like a dark blue and white, high tech version of the Colosseum in Rome, with a lowered glass dome on the inside and a W insignia over the main entrance.

"Woooooooooooooooooooooow, awesome!" the child smashers all said in unison as they stared at the massive building. Wily easily noticed the excited stares of the child smashers, "Oh this is nothing, just wait till you see what's inside!"

"Tell me Wily, how was it possible for you to get all the money for this?" Zelda was curious as how Wily had been able to fund this resort, and he happily answered "Robots, dear princess, robots. My robot masters useful for more than just battle you should know, construction work, power plants, science. There exists a purpose for all of my robots. One of my robots, Crystal Man was even built to help my funding, in fact, the jewelry brand "Chrys Beauty" is my creation!"

Peach, hearing this, jumped right at Wily, pinning him to the ground. "Are you the creator of Chrys Beauty?" she shouted with excitement, Wily, completely taken by surprise, managed to answer her question, "Yes that is right, if you want I could get you some jewelry for free"

Upon hearing this answer, Peach got of him while her eyes began to sparkle, and a giant, creepy smile crept up on her face.

"Hey bro, that woman scares me"

"Don't-a worry leettle bro"

"Hey guys, over here!"

When the smashers herd someone calling them, they immediately turned around to see Roy, Lilina, Sonic, Mewtwo , Olimar, Ike and the Star Wolf team coming towards them.

"So you guys got the invitation too?" Roy asked, "Yeah, and it ended with a bang" Samus replied, still angry about the door being destroyed.

Snake went up to Mewtwo while the others were chatting amongst themselves, "Do you sense anything suspicious?" Giving him a quick glance, Mewtwo replied "No, I tried to search his mind, but could not get any access into it"

"Well, I don't trust that guy" Snake said. Fishing out a cigarette from one of his pockets, he lighted it and took a deep breath, before adding "those robots of his are too much alike the Mario Bros, ruling out the possibility of it being just a coincidence"

"I agree" Mewtwo telepathically replied, "I've met another one of those so called Robot Smash Bros, and it resembled a certain, yellow rodent we all know"

"Mmmh, we'll find out more about this later, but right now I'm interested in on what the stadium looks like on the inside" taking one last breath out of his cigarette, Snake flicked it away before he and Mewtwo joined the others.

* * *

Once inside the building, Wily went on to explain about the tournament.

"The Robot Smash Bros tournament is a tournament where anyone can enter and compete against the Robot Smash Bros, and there is of course there are preliminary rounds where the contestants first go against each other. We wouldn't want anyone to go against super strong robots if they have no chance against them now, would we?"

There was a general agreement about that between the smashers.

While walking through the halls, loud yells could be heard, and the further they walked, the louder the yelling was. And suddenly the door right besides the smashers burst open as two figures tumbled around.

"Say goodbye to your processor, Fox Man!"

"Not today Wild Man. Take this, FOX LASER!"

The smashers quickly ducked as a bright red beam flew over their heads.

"Ha! You missed, now it's my turn, LIGHTNING CLAW!"

"Aargh"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!"

The two robots froze in position as soon as Wily yelled at them, Wild Man was strangling Fox Man, and Fox Man was about to plant his knee right into Wild Mans guts.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES, FIGHTING IS ONLY ALLOWED IN THE ARENA OR TRAINING ROOM!"

The smashers could only watch as Wily yelled at the two robots, Mario Man in the meantime told the smashers about the other bots.

"Those-a two are-a Wild Man and Fox Man, they're usually at each-a other's throats all the time-a, and I theenk Raptor Man eez nearby-a too"

And as soon as he said that, another robot walked in through the door.

"Hey Raptor Man, what-a were they-a fighting over this time-a?" Mario Man asked.

"Meh, just the last cup of coffee" the other robot responded back, shrugging.

"Besides, I took it while they were busy fighting, am I smart or what?!"

Fox had been watching these new robots with great interest, and took notice of how Raptor Man was acting.

"Hey Falco, doesn't Raptor Man remind you of somebody?"

"What do you mean Fox?"

"What I'm trying to say is that Raptor Man is clearly acting like how you do"

"WHAT? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, that robot ain't nowhere as cool as I am" Falco angrily replied.

"Cool? Hah, that bird brain is nothing like me at all, bet he can't even fly on his own" Raptor Man added to their conversation.

"You just keep quiet you talking pile of bolts"

"Pfffth, and what are you going to do about it, bore me offline with your bragging? Good luck with that"

"Alright, that's it, I'm gonna make you wish you were never assembled"

"Bring it, featherface!"

"Alright, that's enough you two" Fox said, not wanting any more fighting to happen while they were touring the building.

"Look, we don't need any more fighting in here. It was enough with just those two over there"

"Okay Fox, but that tinhead better not get in my way any time soon"

"Speak for yourself beaky"

"Why you!"

Don't listen to him Falco, let's just go"

Wily, finished with yelling at the robots, went back to the smashers so that the tour could continue, while the other robots just went in back through the door.

"I'm really sorry about that, some of my robots just can't get along with each other. But let's not worry about that now, shall we continue?"

The smashers simply replied yes, and they began to move further into the building

* * *

"Now, the doors we have passed until now were just the mess hall and private rooms of the robots here"

"WHAT, THE MESS HALL, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

Both Kirby and Yoshi were visibly upset by the fact that they had passed the mess hall, as they had been looking forward to see what food they had here.

"Relax, I'll treat you all to one of the restaurants here if that's better?"

"Yay, restaurant!"

While Yoshi and Kirby happily danced around, singing to themselves about what food they would eat, the others heard voices coming from the large door to their right.

"Gorilla Man, how many times do I have to tell you, Don't leave the banana peels on the floor!"

"Sorry Protector Man, me not know where garbage can is"

"Ugh, for the last time, it's in the left corner"

"Oooh, now me see it"

"I don't see any problems with the peels on the floor"

That's because you just bend around them, Flat Man"

"I'm really sorry about the banana peels Gorilla Man throws around"

"That's okay Angel Man, it wasn't your fault"

Curious about what was going on behind the door, the smashers slowly opened it to peek in, what they all saw, was something they had never expected!

* * *

Author's corner: A fun chapter to write, if I have to say so myself. But not the most humorous one, that's something I'm not really good at.

Nr.0 2 – Luigi Man – A robot who appears weak, he quickly shows his true strength during a crisis.

"**Please don't hurt me"**

Good point: easygoing – Bad point: Scaredy cat

Like: Pasta – Dislike: Scary things

Weapon: Thunder Slap – Template: Luigi

While the spotlight hasn't been that much on Luigi Man this chapter, I felt he should have his Bio card in this chapter. The Thunder Slap is based on the fact that Luigi uses thunder based attacks in the Mario & Luigi series, Luigi Man can also use his Thunder Slap as a jumping uppercut like Luigi's Fire Punch, only he knows how to do it.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one will take some time but don't worry, I'll finish it as soon as I can. And I will not include any robot masters from Mega Man 1, 4 and 9 as they are good guys, except maybe a mentioning here and there, but besides that they will not appear.


	4. Chapter 4

The great Robot Smash Bros 4

-

Peeking into the door, the smashers were surprised to see a group of at least thirty robots, each resembling a smasher.

"Copy Man, Yoshi Man, stop eating all the cake!"

"But it tastes so good!"

"I don't care, everyone shall have their pieces"

"Is there anything wrong Float Woman, my dear?"

"No no, Koopa Man it's just that those two are eating all the cake"

"I can fix that"

"No need to, I got it all under control"

"If you say so my peachy Robot"

"Stop calling me that, you know I only like Mario Man"

"Field Man, how many times do I have to tell you, no baseball inside!"

The smashers peeked their heads in through the door, witnessing the happenings in the large room.

"So, Wily, what is this room?" Link asked, curious about the large gathering inside.

"This is the main meeting room, it is here me and the robots have all our meetings"

While talking to themselves, the smashers didn't notice that one of the robots in the room had seen them and was coming towards them.

"So hanging your heads through a door is the new craze now?"

Directing their attentions towards the robot, the smashers smiled sheepishly, with Link responding in a nervous manner.

"Uh, hi"

The robot did not look amused.

"You guys can hang around the door for all I care, but if you don't get your butts in here now, there won't be any cake left"

The robot was clearly a female model, and she looked a lot like Samus, but with bigger boots and a helmet that didn't cover her face.

"So, who are you?" the smashers asked.

"Name's Beam Woman, now get in here, I didn't let myself get dragged into making a welcome party just to know there's no party to welcome"

It was clear that she had little patience left, having been stuck in a room filled with robots designed to fight each other for over two hours.

The smashers rapidly entered through the door, not wanting to have to deal with a furious robot woman with a cannon arm.

-

When the rest of the robots noticed the smashers entering the room, they quickly gathered up before shouting a loud "WELCOME".

"You have already met Mario Man and Luigi Man, so there's no need for them to introduce themselves. Now, Robot Smashers, introduce yourselves to the smashers please"

They then lined up to introduce themselves as Wily had ordered them to.

One by one, they all stepped forward to greet the smashers.

"Hello, my name's Protector Man" said the first robot, clad in a green armor and equipped with a sword and shield.

"I'm Spell Woman, but I'm also known as Swift Woman when I transform" said the next robot.

"The name is Crush Man, and you better not forget it, you puny organics"

Then two smaller robots, similar to Protector Man, stepped forward.

"I'm Range Man"

"And I'm Shield Man"

"And together we create mischief wherever we go"

"Alright, alright, that's enough of you two. My name is Doctor Man"

"Ook, me Gorilla Man"

"And I am Monkey Man"

The next robot that stepped forward reeked of foul gasses.

"Bah, the names Heavy Man, you guys wouldn't have some money on ya?"

"Step back, Heavy Man, we don't have all day, now my name is Koopa Man"

"Hi, I'm really happy to meet you all, my name's Float Woman"

"My name's Yoshi Man"

"And mine's Copy Man"

"I am the great Hammer Man, but you can call me king"

"And I'm his Highness' most trusted guard, Meta Man"

"I'm Shock Man, now you guys aren't here to destroy us are you?"

"No, of course not, Shock Man, they're our guests" said Wily, before thinking, "It's quite the opposite in fact hehe"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii,I'mStaticMan,betyoudidn'tknowthat,huh?huh?huh?"

"Take it easy Static Man, I'm really sorry about that, he's just on a sugar rush. By the way, I'm Tactic Man, and the three bots' beside me are my sidekicks, River Man, Grass Man and Char Man"

"Hi"

"Nice to meet ya"

"Howdy"

"Greetings smashers, I am Aura Man"

"Hello, I am Puff Woman, would you like to hear me sing?"

"NO" the other robots shouted, leaving Puff Woman with an annoyed look on her face.

"Now let's pick up from where we left, ah, yes, I'm Psy Man"

"Beam Woman here, you've already met me"

"Falcon Man's the name, Yeah"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Discovery Man"

"Hello, I'm Angel Man"

"Flat Man is the name"

"Designation: RSB. Nr. 10 - Stack Man"

"We're the Chill Duo"

"I'm Strong Man, if you wanna fight me, then you better prepare yourselves"

"Greetings, Gallant Man is my name"

"And I'm Flare Man"

"I'm Field Man"

"Hi, I'm Save Man"

"Hello, I'm Fox Man, this is my buddy Raptor Man, and that jerk over there is Wild Man"

"You know, I can hear you, Fox Man"

"That's the point, Wild jerk"

"Take it easy you lameos, well I'm the way past cool Sonic Man"

"Oh please, you call us lame?"

"Yeah I do, now, where's Spy Man?"

"Probably hiding in his box"

"Well, he can hide for all I care, can we just get on with it and get to the cake?"

"All in its time Beam Woman, now that all of you have introduced yourselves, we can go on with the welcome party"

-

Any suspicions most of the smashers had against Wily quickly disappeared, as it soon showed out that the robot smashers apparently were quite nice. Though, some of the smashers had it easier to get along with their robotic counterparts, than the others.

When the phone in the room rang, Koopa Man quickly took it to answer, "Hello? NO, for the n'th time, this is not Chinafood Kingdom!"

Seeing this, Bowser went up to Koopa Man, placing a hand on his shoulder while saying, "I know how you feel man"

"Thanks" was the reply he got.

"So, what do you think?" Wily asked Mario.

"Well-a, they all seem-a very nice-a, but steell don't trust-a you yet"

"Well, we can't have any of that now, can we? What do you say about some small sparring matches between you guys and my robots?"

"Well, eet wouldn't hurt-a"

"Good, let's ask who wants to fight, Puff Woman my dear, could I borrow your microphone for a second?"

Puff Woman, who was rolling by, gladly complied.

"Okay everybody, me and Mario here have a suggestion for you all, now, would anybody here consider a sparring match. You know, just for the fun of it?"

There was some murmuring between the smashers and the bots' as they thought over the suggestion.

"Well, I'm not the one to say no to a challenge, I'll do it" Captain Falcon stepped forward, showing his eagerness.

"I don't have anything better to do, so I'll join in" Said Protector Man.

"I got some anger I need to vent, so I'm in" Beam Woman said, obviously looking for an excuse to bash someone's head in.

"Well, a little fighting wouldn't hurt, count me in" Said Yoshi, while stuffing his face with cake.

"If father wants to fight, then I will fight too" answered Lucario.

"Well, I think I'll join in on the fun" Flat Man said.

"I got some time to kill, so I'll join in" said Sonic Man as he sped by.

"Eh, I guess I'll join ya" was the last reply, from Wario while he picked his nose.

"Good, now that we're clear on who wants to fight, we can go to the arena. Follow me"

-

As everybody followed Wily's lead, they soon reached the arena.

It was a large, circular and flat stage, with large walls surrounding it.

"Looks kinda' plain if you ask me" one of the smasher, Kirby, said.

Wily quickly responded, "Yes, it may look plain now, but just wait and see what I can do with it"

Pressing a few buttons, the whole stage began to shake as large, metal pillars and poles rose from the ground, reshaping the arena.

"COOL!" all of the child smashers shouted at seeing this.

"But wait, that's not all, with special holographic and environmental effects, the arena can change into any kind of environment"

Pushing a few more buttons, the whole stage changed in appearance to a large forest, with mechanical parts showing here and there.

"Wow, that's some fancy stuff you got there, doc" Fox spoke out, the others agreeing with him.

"Thank you, then, now that the arena is ready, who wants to go first?"

"I want to go first" Beam Woman answered.

"I'll go in too" was the second Answer, from Yoshi.

"Alright then, the entrance is to the left, have fun"

As the two of them stepped in, they looked at each other before Yoshi broke the silence.

"It'll be fun fighting you"

"Yeah yeah, whatever"

The rest of the smashers and bots' soon found themselves some seats around the arena.

While the smashers sat together, they began talking between themselves.

"It'll be interesting to see how these robot smashers fight"

"I wish you luck, father"

"Mmh, so we get to see a robot smasher in action already? Interesting"

"I hope they're able to put up a good fight"

The robot smashers, in the meanwhile, did not appear to be as excited.

"I feel sorry for that dinosaur already"

"Yeah, Beam Woman can get really nasty when she's ticked"

"I just hope she doesn't go to hard on him"

Back on the arena, the two opponents were ready.

"On my count" said Wily over the speakers, "Three, two, one, GO!"

-

Author's corner:

Finally I got this chapter finished, felt a little bit dry while writing it but I hope it's okay.

Also, I'm posting robot smasher art on my deviantart account.

-

Nr. 15 – Beam Woman – A robot equipped with multiple beam weapons. She is a powerful fighter.

"**Is that all you got?"**

Good point: Tough attitude – Bad point: Loner

Like: Hunting – Dislike: Parasites

Weapon: Blast Beam – Template: Samus


	5. Chapter 5

The great Robot Smash Bros 5

-

"Three, two, one, GO!"

As soon as those words were heard, Beam Woman flew straight at Yoshi, aiming her cannon arm right at him.

"YIKES!"

Dodging as quickly as he could, Yoshi began to run so he could get some distance between them.

Beam Woman, on the other hand, just turned around and fired at Yoshi, who did his best to avoid the hot, searing plasma.

"I thought this was going to be a fun fight"

"It is, for me at least"

Dashing right at Yoshi, Beam woman stopped before she collided with him. Only to roundhouse kick him right in the nose.

He went flying into a nearby tree, groaning when he stood up.

"Ugh, have you never heard about taking it easy?"

"Pfeh, I am taking it easy, it's just you who are weak"

Yoshi, watching Beam Woman charging up her arm cannon again, quickly jumped into the top of the trees, hiding between the artificial leafs. He then looked around, seeing that Beam Woman had not spotted him in his new hiding place.

"Oh Mr. Dinosaur, where are you"

Beam Woman continued to walk around, searching for Yoshi.

"Come out Mr. Dinosaur, I promise I won't hurt you, very much"

He carefully took aim, before he threw an egg right at her, hitting her face.

BAMM

"OW!"

While Beam Woman was distracted, Yoshi jumped out of the tree. And began to flutter kick her in the face, leaving several shoeprints on her face.

"Say, how do you like your eggs? Hardboiled?"

Landing behind her, he threw another egg at her, hitting her in the back.

"Or fried"

Yoshi then hit her with his egg roll, making her fall face first on the ground.

"Or maybe you like them scrambled"

He then hit Beam Woman with a barrage of eggs, not giving her a chance to get up.

"Personally, I like them softboiled"

He then grabbed Beam Woman with his tongue, swinging her around a few times before slamming her into a nearby tree.

"But I think an omelet would do just fine"

Getting up again, Beam Woman glared at Yoshi. Her eyes having a look that screamed "MURDER".

Before Yoshi could even comprehend what just happened, he was lying on the ground in pain. Beam Woman just casually walked over to him, the barrel of her arm cannon smoking, before she then kicked him before he could stand up.

Charging up her cannon again, she lowered it at Yoshi.

"Any final words?"

Suddenly, she jumped back as an energy arrow stood in the place she previously stood.

"I believe that's enough BW"

"Protector Man, can't you see I'm fighting here?"

Jumping onto the arena, Protector gave Yoshi a quick glance before turning towards Beam Woman again.

"It looked more like an execution if you ask me"

"Stay out of this Protector, or you may get hurt"

"There is a reason my name's Protector Man"

"Fine, have it your way, but don't think I'll forget this"

While Beam Woman walked out of the arena, cursing to herself, Protector Man helped Yoshi getting up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, she just took me by surprise, that's all"

"Father, are you okay?"

Some of the smashers, including Lucario and Captain Falcon came to help their friend.

"Wow, that bot' sure got you good"

"It's alright son"

Turning towards Captain Falcon, Protector Man pointed his right arm at him.

"For the next battle, I challenge you, Captain Falcon"

"Challenge accepted"

Protector Man then placed his right hand (his only hand actually, he's got a sword instead of a left hand) on his right audio receptor.

"Master Wily, could you please change the arena to something more fitting?"

Suddenly, the holographic forest disappeared, and the metallic pillars lowered themselves into the ground. Only for bigger ones to rise up, while the arena was flooded with water. Not only that, but the arena floor began moving around, creating powerful currents, with the pillars moving around in a somewhat, slower tempo.

Captain Falcon, having jumped onto one of the pillars when the arena was flooded, looked on in interest.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting fight"

Protector Man, who had jumped onto another platform, just gave an approving nod.

"Now, you can begin the fight, riiiight NOW!"

-

Captain Falcon quickly started off by jumping towards Protector Man, throwing a punch at him. Protector Man, however did nothing to move away, and just blocked the incoming punch with his shield.

"Not the one to run away, eh?"

Protector Man did not answer, instead trying to cut Captain Falcon down with his sword. The Captain saw it coming, and dodged to the side. He attempted to roundhouse kick PM, who ducked under it and aimed for a low, sweep kick. Captain Falcon avoided this by jumping up, and then brought his legs down for a powerful stomp.

PM however, avoided it and jumped off to another platform that passed by, before he started firing energy arrows at Captain Falcon, who swiftly ran around them.

Captain Falcon then began speeding in a zigzag pattern, to avoid the incoming projectiles, while closing the distance between him and Protector Man. he then leaped high up into the air, before coming straight down at the robot with his foot ablaze.

"FALCON KICK"

Protector Man did his best to avoid the kick, but was still blown off the platform, and towards the water. Thinking quickly, he surprisingly replaced his hand with a small buster, shooting a hookshot-like item out of it, and pulling himself in before he hit the water.

-

"Oooh, close one. Protector Man sure is lucky"

"Yeah, it's like he has something useful for every occasion"

The robot smashers were commenting and discussing between themselves about Protector Man's fight against Captain Falcon, some of them watching with great interest.

"Analyzing of battle: complete. Conclusion: Protector Man has slight disadvantage!"

"Waddya' mean by that, Stack Man?" Sonic Man asked, curious about Stack Man's analysis.

"Smasher, designation: Captain Falcon. Has speed, strength, aerial capabilities and battle experience superior to RSB. 11: Protector Man. Protector Man's advantages consists of weapon range and defensive capabilities"

"So you're saying PM's only advantage is those gadgets of his?"

"That is correct"

Mario Man, who had been listening to Stack Man's analysis with the others, decided to join in on the discussion.

"You got a point-a there Stack Man, but-a that doesn't mean-a that the battle eez decided already"

"Mario Man's statement is correct. Several unknown factors can turn the battle in Protector Man's favor"

"Yeah, all we can do is just wait and see what happens next"

-

Kicking off the side of the pillar, Protector Man quickly returned to the battle.

"Nice move you did there"

Protector Man said nothing, instead just giving a polite nod, before shifting into a battle stance.

"Okay, let's continue then"

Captain Falcon started first by dashing at Protector Man, pulling his fists back, he yelled.

"MACH PUNCH"

A flurry of furious fists assaulted the robot, giving him little time to defend himself. Soon, one or two punches found their target, and Protector Man was sent flying backwards.

Seeing his chance, Captain Falcon jumped towards the downed robot, pulling his right fist back, covering it in flames.

"FALCON PU-"

"BLADE SHIELD!"

Suddenly, six energy swords encircled Protector Man, striking down Captain Falcon in mid-punch.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming"

Protector Man looked somewhat exhausted, his cooling systems working more than usual, and he appeared to breathe heavily (even though he didn't need to, as he is a robot).

"You think we should quit while we're still in one piece?"

Protector Man just stood there, artificial muscles tensed up, before dispersing his Blade Shield and nodding.

"HEY, WILY! WE'VE DECIDED TO CALL IT QUITS BEFORE ANY OF US GET HURT"

"Okay, I understand. The match ends in a draw"

Pushing another button, Wily reset the arena to its default stage.

"Will the next contestants enter the ring?"

"Is it okay if I go this turn, Wario?"

Lucario looked over at the obese man, who was busying himself with picking his nose.

"Eh, whatever"

"Then my turn it is then"

-

"Aren't you tired of waiting, Sonic Man?"

"Nah, you go, I wanna teach that blubby loser a lesson"

"Why, may I ask?"

"He threw cake in my face"

"Oh"

"Anyways, good luck with the fight, Flat Man"

"Thanks, Sonic Man"

-

Stepping onto the arena, both contestants looked at each other.

"So, it seems you will be my opponent, this time"

"Yeah, Sonic Man wanted to go against fat man over there, for some reason"

As soon as they reached the middle of the arena, it started to change again. This time, large, flat panels lifted off and hovered in the air. Suspended there by a special, magnetic and gravitational device.

"Now, three, two, one, GO!"

Lucario wasted no time, speeding at his opponent as soon as the start signal went off.

Charging his right fist with aura, he was about to get into reach when Flat Man suddenly yelled out.

"DIMENSIONAL SLICER"

-

Author's corner:

Ugh, my laziness knows no ends.

This is just unforgivable of me, three months without updating this story, and all you get is this little chapter. It just makes me mad at myself.

Now, onto this chapter's Robot Smash Bro

-

Nr. 09 – Flat Man – A robot with odd behavior. His Dimensional Slicer allows him to warp space around him.

"**I don't like this point of view"**

Good point: Crafty – Bad point: No morals

Like: Paper – Dislike: unoriginality

Weapon: Dimensional Slicer – Template: Mr. Game & Watch


End file.
